Never Ending Love Story
by AtLoLevad
Summary: A completely AU version of Nick and Catherine's love story. This story is done now. I'm sorry if anyone wanted more. I'm just not inspired.
1. Engagement

A/N: Hello all, I am back! This one's a CSI: Las Vegas. Now I have to warn everyone this is completely AU! I have a whole backstory for what has been going on. The basic deal is: Catherine is 26. Nick is 28. Sara is working with the crime lab. Greg is around as a DNA tech. Grissom is in his late 30's and Sara is 27. I don't know how much of Warrick we're going to see because I really never liked his character. I might introduce Riley Adams later on. If anyone wants more details about what I have planned, please PM me. If you have any story ideas you would like to see PM me. I have a general idea as to where this story is going but, I can always change things or add things I always can. Now, on to the story. :)

* * *

Twenty-six year old Catherine Willows smiled as she snuggled into her boyfriend's warm side. Nick and Catherine had just returned to Nick's home after a date. Nick smiled down at Catherine when she sighed into his side.

"Hey Cath, you know I'll always be here for you right?" Catherine poked her head up and leaned on one elbow,

"Course I do, Nicky." Catherine got a mischievous look on her face. She abruptly stood, wrapping the sheets around her thin form.

"Ay, Cath I'm cold over here. Way to take all my covers." Nick mock scowled. Catherine laughed and threw the sheets back at the muscular Texan.

"Happy now? You are such a baby." Catherine began to rummage in the desk next to the door for a pen.

"What are you looking for?" Nick leaned up on one elbow to see what Catherine was doing. Catherine hurried back into the bed with a black ballpoint pen.

"Turn onto your back." Catherine commanded and Nick obeyed, slightly confused as to what was happening. Catherine took her pen and signed her signature onto Nick's hipbone.

"Ouch, do you have to press so hard?" Nick complained just as Catherine finished the final swirl on her name. Catherine smiled,

"Well, now you are officially mine. I bought you and I'm not returning you." Catherine leaned down and gave Nick a big kiss on the lips and then proceeded to squeal when Nick flipped her over and grabbed the pen out of her hand. Catherine began squirming and Nick held her down so he could sign him name onto her hipbone. She giggled when the pen tickled her skin.

"Nicky, stop that!" She giggled and Nick put the pen down.

"Hah, now you're mine. I bought you." Catherine mock glared at him and pulled Nick down next to her. Nick leaned up next to her,

"Cath, do you ever think about gettin' married?" Nick knew about Catherine's quickie marriage when she was 20 but, he wasn't sure what her stance was now. Catherine gave this question some thought. In the end, her answer was,

"If I found the right guy then I wouldn't even need to hesitate." Nick smiled,

"Good." He rolled off the bed and picked the pen up off the floor. Grabbing Catherine's hand he said,

"Catherine Willows I really hope I'm the right guy. Will you marry me?" Catherine, in lieu of an answer, kissed Nick square on the lips.

"Did you plan this?" Catherine asked when they broke apart for air. Nick began to write on her hand,

"Nah, spur of the moment kind of thing. That's why I don't have a ring for you." Nick finished writing and Catherine looked at her hand. In Nick's handwriting there were four words:

ENGAGED TO NICK STOKES!

Catherine smiled.

"You are absolutely nuts, but I love you to pieces." Nick leaned over to kiss his new fiancée.

"Yeah, you're crazy too Mrs. Stokes-to-be."

"I like the sound of that Nick." Catherine pulled the covers over hers and Nick's heads and they didn't go to sleep for quite a while.


	2. Thoughts

A/N: Oh my God, I am sooo sorry. I had typed this on my USB drive and it uploaded the bit that I had started on my computer. I so didn't mean to give you one sentence. On the bright side the real chapter is like over 700 words. Please forgive me. I'm soo sorry. Here's teh real chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Catherine woke up at 5:30. She couldn't get back to sleep because all she could focus on was the four words on her left hand. She turned her head and saw Nick's sleeping face. He was so peaceful when he slept; it was something that didn't usually happen on their job. Catherine needed some time to thinks, so she climbed out of bed and pulled on running gear. The thermometer outside the window said it was 65 degrees out. A heat wave for 5:30 in the morning and Catherine knew it was only going to get hotter as the day went on.

Quickly unlocking the front door, she slipped out and began to jog. The breeze she created cooled her off. The sky was turning a light pink color as the sun rose. Catherine thought this sunrise was appropriate. It matched her life perfectly right now. Her life was starting over.

She thought back to six years ago when she thought she was living a dream. In retrospect, it was more like a nightmare. Eddie Willows had been twenty-three and she thought he was the next Mick Jagger. He had been handsome and a good singer. He had also been a complete rebel and that was what caused her to marry him in the first place. Her mother hated him and she had hated her mother then.

Catherine could remember the day like it was yesterday. She and Eddie had snuck off to some run-down little chapel on the Strip. Elvis had officiated. They were married within half an hour. The next day she had immediately changed all of her official records so they said, 'Catherine Lorraine Willows.' Catherine Flynn was gone and there was no desire to bring her back.

Life had been good for a while. She continued her forensic science studies and Eddie tried to become famous. Every time he was rejected, he would find a bar on the Strip and get totally drunk. He would come home at 3 o'clock and she would pretend nothing was wrong. She was 22 when she finally realized that this wasn't how married life was supposed to be. She filed for divorce on Valentine's Day.

Six months later, she was a free woman. She had finished college with a 3.8 GPA and a desire to get a job doing what she loved. Six months after her divorce was finalized, she found a job with the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Gil Grissom the supervisor of the day shift had welcomed her with open arms. The rest of his day shift team had been equally welcoming. Sara Sidle, a thin brunette only a year older than herself was quiet but friendly. Warrick Brown, a tall, African-American who was 30 looked as if he would be a good friend. Nick Stokes, a tall, broad, 25 year old Texan, had smiled at her and winked while shaking her hand.

Now, Catherine had been skeptical of love ever since her divorce. When she met Nick and they had worked on a few crime scenes together, she could see that she was falling for him. It had been gradual, but in the end she gave in and when she was 24 and a half they began dating, seriously.

This brought her to today, running around her suburban Las Vegas neighborhood, fresh from a proposal from Nick. She knew that she loved him with all her heart. So why was she suddenly having doubts? Was it her failed marriage? Did she think that she would fail Nick? Her feet brought her home while her mind was pondering these questions.

The door opened before she could reach the steps. Nick stepped out onto the porch wearing his boxers and a white T-shirt. He looked concerned.

"Cath, where have you been? I woke up twenty minutes ago. You were gone and there was no note." Catherine gave a small smile,

"Sorry, I had some stuff to think over. I hope you didn't worry too much." Nick smiled, relieved that Catherine was okay.

"Nah, I'm just glad you're okay." Catherine bounded up the steps and kissed Nick.

"I've got to go shower. Grissom wants us in early today to go over the evidence from the Hanson case." She barely waited for Nick's answer before running up the stairs. She smiled, knowing Nick would be waiting for her when she came out of the shower.


	3. Telling

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Boy, these snow days do wonder for my lovely muse. Snow must revitalize her. Again, I'm sorry for the chapter 2 misunderstanding. Enjoy my peace offering.

* * *

Catherine and Nick pulled up to the Crime Lab five minutes before shift was supposed to start. The car's internal thermometer said it was 80 degrees. Catherine peeled off her jacket, knowing she wouldn't need it. Nick grabbed her jacket and threw it in the trunk along with his own denim jacket.

"So, what's the story?" Nick asked as they walked side-by-side to the door. Catherine looked surprised,

"What story?" Catherine had assumed they would tell their friends about their engagement.

"Well, are we going to tell the team about us? I mean we don't usually come to work together. I think we did a pretty good job of keeping us a secret." Nick smiled and Catherine laughed.

"Yeah, well I think we'll want some guests at the wedding. We have to tell people. What better time than now?" By this time they were inside the Crime Lab and they were headed toward the locker room. Sara Sidle was in there, hanging up her jacket. She smiled at her co-workers,

"Hot enough for ya? Grissom is waiting for us all in the break room. It's been a busy morning." Catherine placed her purse in the designated locker and followed Nick and Sara out into the hallway.

Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown were waiting. The former held several slips of white paper. The latter was drinking a PowerAde while lounging on the couch. The three latecomers sat down at the table, while Grissom handed out assignments. Nick and Catherine were on a 4-19. Sara had a breaking and entering with a fatality. Grissom and Warrick were working on a case trial today, testifying for the prosecutor. Before going their separate ways, Sara caught a look at Catherine's left hand.

"Wait a second, Catherine what is on your hand?" This caught everyone's attention. The CSI's crowded around the table. Sara smiled widely, exposing the small gap in between her front teeth.

"You guys are engaged? Congratulations!" Sara hugged Catherine while Nick was shaking hands with Grissom and Warrick. Suddenly, Grissom looked at Catherine.

"How long have you two been going out behind our backs?" Catherine smiled,

"A year and a half. We would have told you sooner but, we thought one of us might be switched to a different team. Catherine smiled,

"A year and a half. We would have told you sooner but, we thought one of us might be switched to a different team." Grissom gave a mysterious sort of half smile.

"The dead await. We had all better get back to work." Grissom left the room, leaving four bewildered CSI's behind.


	4. Ponderings

A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't wan tto focus too much on the GSR coupling in this story because my main focus is Nick/Catherine. There will definately be GSR, but just a sprinkling. Enjoy my insight into Sara Sidle's mind. :)

* * *

Sara Sidle was happy for her friends, she really was. There was just one thing nagging at her. Jealousy. She was a little bit jealous of Catherine and Nick. She wanted what they had. They were totally, completely in love. At 27 years old she wanted that kind of love. Not with just anyone though. At 22 she had attended a Forensic Academy Conference. The guest speaker had been 28 year old Gilbert Grissom. He had been a brilliant speaker and her crush had begun.

The next year she had been looking for a job in forensics. She had found a job with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sara had been assigned to the day shift. Where Gil Grissom was the supervisor. She had fumbled around on her first day, knocking over several vials of formaldehyde in autopsy. This had established her as the resident klutz. It took six weeks for her status to be removed and then Gil Grissom took her seriously as a CSI.

Every day they worked together her crush intensified. She was able to push it down while on shift. Now, 6 years later she was I love with him and he had no idea. She wanted to tell him so badly. Maybe at Nick and Catherine's wedding.

If she told him and he didn't feel the same way, she would have to move to a different shift because she wouldn't be able to work around him. She snuck a glance at him from across the table.

She would tell him soon. She was sure of it.


	5. Wedding

A/N: Hello all who are reading this story. I spent all of last night planning and drawing up a time line. I got so confused with what I was doing, this chapter kind of took the back burner. If any one has any questions about the timeline PM me and I'd be happy to help you out. I currrently have close to 40 chapters planned for this story. However, I'm not sure how I want to end it. If you have any ideas, PM me. I also know in my mind who is going to end up with who and how many kids they're going to have, but names for any kids would always be appreciated. Also just to let you know, Nick's parents are dead and he is and only child. I know it's not canon, but that's why it's an AU. Cath is also an only child, but she has a good relationship with her mom. I'm not sure yet if I want Sam Braun to be her dad. Most likely, he will be. I have a story arc set up and they're going to need him. So, now that I've rambled on, enjoy the story.

* * *

**September 22nd**

Six months passed before they knew it. Catherine's 26th birthday passed. The wedding plans were made. A guest list was compiled. A dress was found, tuxes were rented. A cake was designed and a venue was picked. The morning of Nick and Catherine's wedding came.

Catherine had slept over at Sara's apartment, claiming it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Nick had stayed in their home with Grissom and Warrick. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties were a no-go. Neither one felt any desire to go to one of the many strip clubs in Vegas. No matter how hard Warrick tried to convince Nick otherwise. Catherine and Sara were due at the church in twenty minutes. Sara was on the phone with Grissom.

"We're almost ready. Cath and I just have to put the dress in its bag and we're on our way." She said into the tin phone speaker. Gil's voice came through,

"Alright. Hurry up though, Nick is getting impatient. Also, a lot of the guests are here already." He hung up without a good-bye. Sara looked at her phone,

"Well, good-bye to you too." Catherine looked up from her seat,

"Was that Nick? Is he having second thoughts? Oh, I just knew this was going to happen." Catherine was on the verge of tears. Sara panicked. She wasn't used to helping friends through crying spells. She sat down next to Catherine and said,

"No that was Grissom. He said Nick was really impatient because he can't wait to get married." Catherine looked up through her tears,

"Really? Oh, I better get ready then." Tears were gone and a new shine was in their place. Sara sighed; she definitely wasn't going to be like this when she and Grissom got married. Her mouth fell open; did she really just think that? Before she had the chance to think more about this, Catherine called for help.

Ten minutes later, Catherine and Sara arrived at the church and rushed into the bridal room. Catherine slipped into her dress. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless and it fit Catherine perfectly. The bodice was tight to the middle of Catherine's thighs and then it flowed away from her body. The top of the dress had small horizontal pleating. Sara smiled,

"You look absolutely amazing. Nick's gonna go crazy." Catherine beamed,

"You look great too, Sara. I bet Grissom'll love it." Sara blushed. Her dress was a pretty lilac color. It was strapless and it had some rouching along the bust line with a strip of fabric running down to the floor.

"Is it really that obvious?" Catherine nodded and Sara laughed,

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed." A quick knock on the front door startled both women. Warrick's voice came through the thick wood.

"Hey you guys done in there? Nick's getting' antsy. Plus, the priest is waiting." Catherine opened the door and stepped outside. Warrick whistled,

"Man, you look good Cath."

"Thanks, but you guys better get going. We're late." Warrick and Sara hurried over to the altar. Catherine took her place at the doorway to the aisle. The beginning chords of 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play and Catherine began to walk toward Nick. His smile matched hers. She was ecstatic when they finally met at the front. She wasn't exactly sure what happened between that moment and their vows, but she could recall the vows perfectly. Nick was saying,

"Catherine I promise to take care of you. I promise to love you. I vow my everlasting fidelity and trust. I promise to keep you safe and to love you until we die." At this point Catherine was almost in tears. When she began to speak, her voice was wavering.

"Nicky, I've loved you since the day we met. I promise to be there for you. I promise to love you. I promise to always be faithful. I promise to always wash your clothes after you have a dumpster diving assignment." The CSI's in the church broke out laughing. The priest turned to Sara and Grissom, the maid-of-honor and the best man, respectively.

"May I have the rings please?" They handed over the bands. The priest turned to Nick and Catherine.

"Nicholas Parker Stokes, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live?" Nick beamed at Catherine,

"I do."

"Catherine Lorraine Willows, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live?" A few tears rolled down Catherine's cheeks as she whispered,

"I do." The priest smiled and said,

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nick didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Catherine to him and kissed her, long and hard, on the lips. The whole church broke out into applause.

Holding hands, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes walked up the aisle. When they reached the end, Nick leaned down and kissed Catherine on the cheek.

"Definitely the best day of my life." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
